


The Overboss of His Heart

by littlewolfy9



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, my evil child finds love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewolfy9/pseuds/littlewolfy9
Summary: Writing about the relationship between gage and my Institute character Adain. He’s just picked up the Nuka-World signal after coming back from far harbor.





	1. Intro

When I first saw him walking into the cola cars arena all I could think was what the hell is he wearing? I thought he was wearing some kind of power armor, but it’s too small, and has a fuck ton of pockets on his legs and chest. I wonder if all that fish smelling armor will save him, I hope so. He is a smart one, hack into our terminals and bots we had laying around, he took one of the fusion cores, and listen to how I told him to kill that asshat Colter. Must be a strong one to, killed that rat bastard in minutes. I asked this warrior his name, and all I got was a muffled “Adain”. The other bosses seem to like him well enough, meaning they’re willing to wait before shooting him. Mason probably might shoot him regardless after shaming him in front of his pack. Now that was funny as all hell. But other than dishing about insults with idiots who give him shit he doesn’t talk much, just does what he needs to. When he started taking over the parks I was awe stuck. We thought it would take us months to clear out all the parks but he did it in no time.


	2. The Galactic Zone

“Hey boss, where did you learn to hack all these robots? This is hardly any work.” “I’ve always been good with computers” was the muffled reply I got. It seemed no matter what we came across in this place he can handle. A terminal? Hacked. Safe? Not for much longer. The only thing he can’t seem to do is actually talk to real people. He can hash out shit when he needs to, but he has no real people skills, guess I’ll just have to cover that.

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask.” A nod in my direction shows me he’s listening. “Who was that scary looking guy in the black suit you had tailing you when you came through the gauntlet?” “X6-88, a courser, and close friend of mine.” Wait what the fuck, the boss is in the Institute? Is he the guy that took down the brotherhood, and railroad? “So I’m guessing you’re part of the big bad Institute then?” “Yup.” “No other explanation?” “Nope.” Well shit. “Are you a-“ “No. Don’t ask again.” Whelp that’s a sore spot, note to self never ask about that again, at least until he warms up to me more. 

We make quick work of the remaining robots, and now he has to choose which gang will get this park. He didn’t even hesitate, just gave the park to the operators. “Hope you know what you’re doing boss, the other gangs might not like giving out parks to their rivals.” I’ve only known him for a short while, but I’d be more upset if anything happened to him, well more upset than if any of the other bosses die. Hell, I don’t even know what he looks like. “It’s a wonder y’all haven’t killed each other by now.” “Maybe, but you’re here, and you’ll fix everything.” “Not without your help.” The way he said that, I could tell he meant it. It’s the same voice he used when offering Harvey a stimpack, and saying he’ll save him from the raiders. He’s strange. He’s ruthless, knows what he wants and does what he needs to get it, but at the same time he’s not needlessly cruel. Not a push over by any means, but deep down in that dark armor there’s a heart that cares, sometimes. 

“Hey boss, I want to talk with you about something.” “Shoot” “I just wanted to um, well we haven’t really talked much about that business with Colter, and well, I just don’t want it to be a sore spot between us, ya know? I turned on Colter, what’s to say I won’t turn on you?” God I hope he doesn’t get to mad with me bringing this up, he doesn’t like talking much less about delicate subjects. 

“You killed Colter because he was useless, I’m not useless so I won’t be killed.” “Oh good, I just want you to know, Colter was a piece of shit, let the power go to his head, got lazy. At first I thought he was what we needed, and I put him in charge of this operation. Figured if I could be behind the guy in charge, and put them in the right direction, well that’s fine with me.” “Alright Gage, glad you think so highly of me, just a fucking meat shield, nice” Shit, fuck, no that’s not what I meant. “Ah hell boss, no that’s not-“ “Don’t worry about it, let’s just keep on going.” Damn it, he’s walking off, is his going to leave? “Hey, wait! Adain come back. Where are you going?” “Dry Rock Gulch.” Oh thank god, I’ll fix this some how, but for now at least he’s still with us.


	3. Dry Rock Gulch

I’ve learned a few things today. One I hate those fucking worms, and their big ass mother, jumping out of dead brahmin, second Adain has a sense of humor, and third his southern accent was made for this place. 

“So boss who’s gonna get this fine hunk of land?” His answer is to raise a pack flag. “Oh, I see you’re not a fan of the disciples? I wouldn’t of chosen to make Nisha an enemy, but you make your own choices.” “She’s just an over glorified sadist.” “Well what ever choices you make, I’m right behind you.” 

Huh, never wanted to keep anyone safe like this. Adain is just so...kind. He’s head strong, intelligent, and doesn’t take any shit, but if we see someone in trouble he helps. If a slaves gets beat he stops it and patches them up, but he’s not easy on people. I can’t think of a way to describe it other than him being like a harsh parent. He seems cold, but he’s just doing what’s best for you, and if you truly need help he’s always there. 

“Hey, um, boss can I ask you something?” “Didn’t you just?” “Oh my god, you really are a cocky shit aren’t you?” A muffled laugh and a shrug is all I get. “But anyways, we’ve been running together for awhile now, and I’ve been wondering, why are you helping us, what’s in it for you?” Hope I’m not over stepping, last time I tried that it didn’t end well. “Um well I,” seems the man of few words is having some trouble. “It seemed like y’all had it bad, wanted to see if I could lend a hand. Usually i don’t do that, but when your leader is forcing you down the wrong path it’s hard to go against them.” “Huh, well didn’t expect to hear that, guess you really are a softy deep down. That just makes you that much better than the raiders here. They’re so stuck in the now, they either try to hard or not enough, sometimes not at all.” 

“Don’t know why but I feel like I can trust you with this, so um here goes. I had myself figured out for a long time. Grew up on some piece of shit settlement, and the local raiders took food from us. I saw my parents cowering in front of some punk with a gun and I thought, I’m never gonna let that happen to myself, and so I left.” “You just left you parents? Did they, I mean did you ever see them again?” Ah shit he actually sounds concerned. “No, I never went back. Anyways I bounced around for a few years taking whatever jobs I could, but no matter where I went one thing was always the same, the raiders were in charge. I finally figured out where I was heading. Next time a gang came through I joined up, work my way to the top over the years and here I am. Running with you now, makes it all seem worth it.” 

A sad laugh comes from the boss, “‘Running’ is that all we’re doing Gage?” Oh, oh my god, did he just? “Oh um geez boss, I don’t know. I already see you as more of a friend than anyone else here, but I hardly know anything about you. Hell I don’t even know what you look like.” “Oh you should’ve just asked if you wanted to know, but just so you know, my face is um, well you’ll see.” Holy shit, is that it? I just had to ask? 

Adain starts to take off his helmet and my heart stops. He has beautiful black hair in a bun, bright green eyes, plump lips, and he is absolutely covered in scars. Down his right eye there’s three gashes, it looks like a death claw got him, and on his left cheek there’s a long cut that covers half his face. There’s a lot of little cuts all over his face. I guess he was caught in some kind of explosion. 

“Yeah, I know it’s pretty bad...” Shit I’ve been staring at him for too long. “No! Hell boss I just, I didn’t expect you to look that good. I thought there’d be some kind of monster under there. And your voice, it’s so muffled under there, it uh, well it sounds quite nice.” His faced turned a lovely shade of red after my little rant, guess he doesn’t know how beautiful he is. “Well ha, shit Gage, uh I don’t really know what to say, uh” “Don’t worry about it boss, let’s just keep going yeah?” “Yeah, let’s go.” Sadly he puts his helmet back on, but I’ll get him out of it soon enough, and hopefully other things.


	4. Kiddie Kingdom

“I’m going to fucking kill that ghoul the first chance I get.” Whelp, I don’t think I’ve ever heard Adain this mad before. “Hey boss, just think once we get this guy, maybe you could bring your son?” He stops dead in his tracks. “I don’t think I ever told you what happened to my son did I?” “You said your wife was killed and your son kidnapped, but you found him. What did you leave out” “My son was the leader of the Institute, and he was over eighty years old when I found him. He uh, died a few weeks after I got to him, he made me the leader of the Institute, and now I’m in charge of Shaun’s legacy.” 

Damn, he never even got to spend that much time with his son, and his wife never got any. “I’m so sorry boss, you deserved more.” “Thanks Gage, I appreciate it, but we have a task at hand, let’s do this!” 

We make quick work of the remaining ghouls, and after a long fight we finally put that top hat wearing punk into the ground. And Adain raises the operators flag once again, guess he really does hate Nisha. 

“Hey bos-“ “You know, you can call me by my name right?” “Of course, I’ll call you Adain from now on. I just wanted to say, we’ve been together for awhile and I’m glad we’ve met. When I left Nuka-World with you I hoped you were what the gangs needed, and looks like I had nothing to worry about. Not only that but you know how to take care out yourself, and that’s more than I can say about most, but it’s more than that. I can trust you. Can’t say that about anyone else.” “Makes sense, us looking out for each other. I’ve always got your back.” “Yeah but like I said, it’s more than that. I made some bad calls when I was younger, not saying I regret them, I was just little to starry-eyed. First gang I joined was pretty big, had a lot of muscle, but they weren’t using it the best they could. Me being young, and not smart enough to keep my mouth shut I started making “suggestions”.” 

Adain took his helmet off half way during my rant, guess he wanted this conversation to be more connected than some of our other ones. “Hahaha! Oh, I can just picture that, ‘Excuse me? Mr.Raider Boss sir, I have an idea!” Lord he still is a clam around everyone else we meet, but he’s gotten so much more open with me, actually telling jokes and not just slinging insults. “Heh, Yeah that’s probably about what it sounded like. I got the attention of the leader of our gang, his name was Connor, but I forget what stupid name he had for himself back then. It was the “harvester” or something like that, not nearly as intimidating as he thought it was” 

“He comes up to me, and at first I thought he was upset...like he thought I was under mining his authority, but he actually listened to me, took my advice.” Adain gets a dreamy look on his face, “And three weeks later the two of your were married.” He claps his hands together and flutters his eye lashes. “Very funny. Here I am some teenager with the ear of who seemed like the most powerful guy around. Always asking for my advice on his plans, telling me how much he trust me. Not gonna lie, it all went to my head. After about a year of working together, we came up with a plan to make peace with a rival gang. We worked the whole thing out in secret, where we would meet, what to do if things went south. I was more than happy to go negotiate, with three of our biggest guys to come along in case no one took me seriously.” 

“Considering you’re telling me this story, the negotiations didn’t end with your death I take it?” And there’s that shit eating grin I’ve come to know and love. He’s never this open around anyone else except that X6 guy, and he’s pretty quiet himself. “Brilliant, no wonder you’re in charge. About an hour in they realized the deal is in their best interest, and then I heard it. Gun fire and explosions. Lots of both. At first I think ‘Oh shit something went wrong, Connor has to bail us out.’ The more time that goes by though I start to realize what happened. The fucker set me up, and I fell for it. See he’s figured he’s gotten all the information he needs from me. Keep me around any longer and I’d be a threat to his position. He and his gang ambush them while we’re talking. He gets all their stuff, and I just happen to die in the cross fire, perfect day for him.”

There’s a sadness in Adain’s eyes that I only see when he talks about his son. At first I’m shocked, he actually cares, but I’ve known that for awhile. He cares about what happens here, but he cares about me, just me. It’s enough to make me a little light headed. “I’m so sorry that happened to you Gage, how’d you get out?” “I couldn’t tell you Adain. You know how people say ‘it was all a blur’ that’s how it was. I came out on the other side mostly unharmed, and alive, but I couldn’t go back. The one guy I thought I could trust just tried to kill me. I thought about going back guns blazing but that was just revenge talking. So I moved on. Promised myself I’d never be that stupid again, that I’d never trust anyone to do anything but look after them selves.” 

“Life is hard Gage, even before the war. I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.” “Well it’s not like you’ve had an easy go if it, lost your wife, kid, and the world you knew. After all this time I’ve finally found the real deal. I’ve found somebody worth fighting with, somebody worth fighting for.” I reach over a grab his hand. He looks shocked, and he goes that lovely shade of red. “Hope I’m not making it weird, but this thing we have, it’s not just running together.” “Gage I, are you sure? I mean I’m the leader of the boogeyman man of the commonwealth, I’m centuries old, and not to mention I’m not the nicest to look at-“ “You’re beautiful Adain. I meant it. I just want to know, do you feel the same?” He gets even redder as he answers, “Yeah Gage this, this is what I want, I mean stranger things have happened right?” “They sure have darling, they sure have.” 

Here looking over the kiddie kingdom, the sunset making him glow I just couldn’t help myself. As I lean in for a kiss he gets that rare little smile, it’s barely even a smile, just a quirk of his lips, but I know he only gets that when he’s truly happy. The kiss is nothing short of wonderful. His soft lips on my mine feels like the most perfect thing in the world. I realize I’d go anywhere with this man, if he asked. When we pull back he looks almost shy, like this all will disappear if he holds on to hard. Given that everything he’s cared about before has vanished I’ll have to make sure to keep an extra tight hold. 

“Damn darling, you’re something else you know that? It’s like I’ve finally found a piece of myself I didn’t know I was missing” “Heh and you call me a softy.” “Oh you hush, I’m having a moment here.” “Well please by all means enjoy yourself.” Now there’s a voice I’ve never heard him use, I’ll get to hear it some more after I shut him up. We go back and forth between kisses, and whispered confessions of love for what feels like hours. The sun has fully set and it’s not till I pull back and see the stars in his eyes that I say something that isn’t ‘I love you’ or ‘you’re so beautiful darling’. “Hey Adain? We should probably start heading back. The operators probably want to enjoy their new home with out us slobbering on top of it, but it is your if you really want to stay.” He bits his lip and turns away nervously, “I was hoping we could go back to our mountain, just for awhile?” “Oh I see, you naughty boy. I’ll go anywhere you ask me too darling. Let’s go.” Hand in hand we walk back to Fizz Top Mountain, and I can hardly contain myself.


	5. A Necessary Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I just noticed I posted these in the wrong order. This one is 5 and all aboard is 6. I write these in bunches so I got them mixed up, but I’ll be more careful!

When we get back to the mountain I can’t hold back anymore. I shove Adain back against the bar and feel him relax under my hold. Jesus I can’t wait to see what’s under that armor. But as I go back to unhook the arms from the chest piece I feel him stiffen up. “What’s wrong darling? Do you want to slow down?” I see him go red, but it doesn’t have the same charm when he looks so uncomfortable. “I...I um, I don’t know how to put this.” “It’s okay, you can tell me anything. I won’t push you.” I lead him over to the couch, so we can sit. I start rubbing his arm, and Adain takes a deep breathe. 

“Okay, you have to swear not to laugh, and let me finish okay?” I nod. I can’t think what he has to say that’s got him all worried but I’ll give him all the time he needs. “So, um, Shaun isn’t my biological son. My wife Nora we were best friends, but we never felt that way about each other. The only reason we married is so I could seem normal, and so her parents would get off her back about dating a man they didn’t approve of. They thought if she married me, I’d turn her into a ‘respectable woman’. It was a good arrangement, till I went off to war. She got pregnant while I was gone, and at this time we weren’t married. I thought her parents would kill her, not only getting pregnant before marriage, but with a man that wasn’t her husband? I managed to convince them Shaun was mine, and the prick that got her pregnant ran off, so I promised to help her raise him. We got married, and looked after Shaun together. She was like my sister. The point of me telling this story is well, I didn’t have sex with Nora to make Shaun. I couldn’t have sex with the people I wanted to, ya know, pre-war standards. And well, I’m trying to say...I’m still a virgin. I may be 2 centuries frozen, but I’ve only had 25 years of actually living, so it’s not like I’m still a virgin from lack of trying. I just never had the chance with someone. I hope I haven’t weirded you out or anything like that.”

...No...Fucking...Way...There’s just no way. “How could someone has beautiful as you stay ‘pure’ all this time? Fuck pre-war standards, I see married men throwing themselves at you. And it doesn’t weird me out that you have no experience, we can go as slow as you want. I still love you, no matter what. You and me till the end of the line.” I can’t wrap my head around this...around Adain giving me this gift. I just can’t, but I’m sure as hell gonna make it good for him. “Thank you Gage, and I still love to, if you want too...” “Damn straight I want to, I’ll make it good for you Adain, I swear.” “I’ll make it good for you too Gag-“ I cut him off with a kiss, and push him down on the couch. He looks so amazing like this, flustered. I lick a trail from his neck and nibble on his ear. “Darling don’t you worry about a thing, I’ve got you. And when I’m done you won’t be able to walk for a week.”


	6. All Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my fallout side blog if y’all wanted to check that out  
> https://deathclawsarebetterthanpeople.tumblr.com/

The sky looks so beautiful from up here. We’ve nearly got the whole park back, only “safari adventure” and the bottling plant left to go. I look over at Adain. He looks so peaceful like this, dozing in the afternoon light, the sun making him look almost ethereal. Just laying in bed here with him makes me feel like the luckiest bastard in the world. I can’t understand how he doesn’t think he’s beautiful, the scars just add character. Anyone who says other wise, I’ll skin them myself. They show he’s lived through hell. From what I know about this time before the war, he was a field medic. He was discharged after a mine went off while he was tending to a soldier. That’s my darling, taking care of everyone. He’s a hard ass, never taking any shit, but he’ll take care of you when you earn it. 

Oh look at him, his eyes fluttering open, “Hello darling, I wear you out enough?” “Well, I don’t think I’ll be able to move for awhile. If that’s what you mean.” That lovely shade of red, the others would be throwing up if they could hear how lovey-dovey Adain is making me. “Whelp let’s not go anywhere, we have time. In a few weeks we’ve managed to take over the whole park with the exception of two locations, let’s take a break. How about you tell me how you ended up here huh? That’s a nice story.” “I don’t know why you like it so much”, ah but that’s the thing, you blush so much when I ask about you, so anything you could tell me would be lovely. Heh he’d die of embarrassment if I said that.”Y’all saw the whole thing go down...” “Come on darling, just tell me one more time?” “Okay! Okay...so X and I were out to get back a kidnapped synth when I got this radio transmission...”

“Sir, we’re on a mission to retrieve stolen synths. May I ask what we’re doing out here?” “Come on X, why are you such a sad sack? I’ve been wanting to go to Nuka World for ‘bout 200 years, but no they had to blow the whole world to hell ‘n back. Sooo we’re going now! Think of it like a family vacation!” “Adain, did all pre war vacations including gunners?” And honestly what was I expecting? The second we get to the parking lot there’s gunners. At least they don’t know how to keep a hold on their bots.

“Adain, there’s a man in the station. What would you like me to do?” Well shit, I’ve seen worse acting, but this is just painful. Makes those b horror films look like gold. “Jesus, please you gotta help me.” Whelp, X isn’t gonna like this. There’s two things he hates surface dwellers, and bad liars, and this guy’s both. “What happened to you?” “Raiders, that’s what. They told my family and I Nuka World was a settlement for people like us, but when we got there they tried to collar us.”

“Damn, where’s your family?” “My wife took our son and told me to go get help, but as I was running they shot me in my side.” I don’t believe that, there’s no blood on him. X looks over at me and I know we agree on this. Time to see how far he’ll take this. “Here take this stimpack, it should help.” “No! No, save it for my wife and kid, for Lisa and Cody.” “No, you’re hurt. I’m trained in dressing field trauma. Let me help.” Guess fighting in the war had some uses. Even without the lack of blood, there’s no way he’d be acting like that while shot, even if we was in shock. I’ve seen trained soldiers in less pain than what this clown is claiming, and they can hardly string a coherent thought.

“Damn, alright you got me. I’m not really hurt.” He stands up, looking nervously between X and I. “The raiders send me out here to lure people in, and I’m sick of doing their dirt work.” X chooses now to speak up.“If you don’t mind me saying, why don’t we just kill them all? The surface dwellers are a disease.” Looks like our little friend here is about to shit his pants. “Please, don’t. We’re just trying to survive.” “Yeah well you trying to survive could’ve gotten X and I hurt. Why shouldn’t we kill you now?” There he goes, gonna say some dumb shit again, and for his sake he better not being lying. “You don’t understand. The raiders forced me to do it. They came in and took over the park from the other traders and I. Then they built this trap for kicks, and make me sit here to get people to come on the train. If I didn’t or tried to run they kill my friends. They’re the only thing I have left.” 

“So let me get this straight, um what’s your name?” “H-harvey, my name is Harvey.” “Alright, so Harvey? You’re being forced by these raiders to lure people into this death trap, or they’ll kill your friends? Normally I’d ask how I know you’re not lying again, but given passed performances you don’t have in ya. So what do you expect me to do ‘bout? Want X and I to barge in there, and free ya and your little friends is that it?” He looks a little...hopeful. Puttin’ his hope in the wrong man. “Yes sir, that’s what I’m hoping you’d do. You can’t have any sympathy for those raiders can you?” 

“If I may sir?” I nod at X, his rants are always fun. “You people of the common wealth are always asking for things, never doing for yourself. There is one thing, however, I don’t mind doing, and that’s killing raiders. They always steal Institute property, and I believe Adain agrees.” “X hit the nail on the head. We’ll help you out, but not for you, alright?” “A-alright, thank you. I’ll give you the password for the terminal, and you both can go on ahead. Thank you!” After handing over the password he seems to just walk off. “Whelp, let’s go X. This’ll be a fun family vacation for everyone!” “Ah yes, taking the train right into the raiders trap. It’s my idea of a perfect vacation.” Flipping the switch the train takes off. “Mine too X, mine too.”


	7. The Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, this has kicked my ass. I finally was able to finish this chapter, and I think I’m back in the head space for writing, but we’ll see

“And if you look to the right you’ll see Fizz Top Mountain, the largest man made structure in Nuka World...” Whelp this is boring, hope those blood thirsty raiders show up soon. X is keeping himself busy with cleaning his guns, and I’m just sittin’ on my ass wait for some fun. Huh, well that’s a tree covered in dead bodies, looks...nice. Ah, there’s someone cuttin’ off that lady. Good, she sounds like such a bitch. “So, you knew our man Harvey was leading you into a death trap, but you still came? You’re either dumb ass shit, or you have a death wish, but if you want to get out of this alive you better listen. You make it through the gauntlet, I have an offer for ya.” “Sir if I may? I wouldn’t recommend agreeing to any deal with surface dwellers, but I feel very bad about this one in particular.” “Come X, where’s your sense of adventure? It’ll be fun.” And now, we get off the train. “Let’s fuck this place up.” “Right behind you sir.”

“Alright all you undesirables, we got ourselves another vic going through the gauntlet.” X and I share a look, we’re ready for this. “And he’s off! Let’s hope he can draw some inspiration from our other victims.” Jesus where’d they get the scrap for all these turrets? Nothing my rifle can’t handle. Got a suppressor on it so I’ll be quite as can be. I have about half of them down when X gets in the line of sight for one of them...fuck. Time for my laser gun. 

That could’ve gone better...at least this next room is trip wires. Ah, a ‘locked’ door, not for much longer. “Aww, so our vic can picked one little lock, but the gauntlet isn’t done with him yet.” “Sir, if we ever see this man do I have permission to skin him alive.” “X I would be insulted if you didn’t.” What an asshole. Leads people into a death trap then babbles on like a mole rat on jet. Saying I’m going to slow, what a prick. “I hope someone brought their rad-away, cause your about to be roasted like a squirrel on a stick.” “Yeah, I have my hazmat suit jackass!” Fucker...I might have to take the honor of skinning him. What even is this? Turrets, rads, trip wires, and now that dumb three door game? ‘All lead to death’ yeah right, I’m getting to the end of this. I pick the...first door? Hell yeah, choose right. And on we go! Oh fantastic! It’s Jangles, the moon monkey! I already hacked the terminal, but I shoot the fucker for good measure. 

Wait, what the fuck? What is this gas? Great now I can’t fucking breathe. Pick a lock, hack a terminal, open the door, but I’ll always hate that fucking room. All those radroaches, gross. I wonder if they have to restock them, or if the radroaches just come in there on their own. Do they raise radroaches? Are radroach farms a thing? If they can put “dangerous” animals in there, then why put shity radroaches? Whatever, it’s not my job to make their death trap make sense or actually be fun. At least X is having a good time, I think. “Hey X, you’ve been pretty quite. How’re you feeling?” “I wish you took someone else with you on this trip. I’m a courser, I hunt things.” “Weeeeeeeellll now we’re hunting these assholes, so enjoy yourself. It’ll be a bloodbath.” “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

I stop half way through and look over at Gage. Poor baby looks scared. “What? I told y’all up front that X wanted to kill ya, and you know coursers are dangerous.” “Shit I just didn’t think you both were that blood thirsty.” A smile grows across my face, “Oh love, I’m still out for blood, just not yours.” “Jesus Christ, are you sure you don’t like Nisha? Feel like you two would get along just fine. But enough of your obsession with death, let’s get back to our love story.” “Love story?” The hell is he talking about? He sent me through a death trap. “Yeah, it’s how we first meet. It’s our love story! Now get back to it.” “Fine, as I was saying...”

Now that we’re free from that gas chamber bull, we’ve been spit out into a shooting rang. And it looks like we’re the targets. X pops a stealthboy, and I’m naturally able to hide in the shadows, so we make easy work of getting rid of the assholes shooting at us. Alright, we’re at the final stretch, just have to kill this asshat yelling at me through an intercom and we’ll be home free. “Think you’re hot shit for making it this far? Thanks to this suit, no one beats me. Now let’s give these people a show, where I decorate the walls with your lovely brains.”

“Sir if I may?” “Yes” “I hate this family vacation so far.” “Well fuck off, I’m having a great time!” I’m not having a good time. For once in my life I’d like to have a normal day. Just once. Even before the war I was running around with Nora getting into crazy shit. She was never able to just sit still and be.

“You know Adain, you’ve never really told me much about Nora.” “Well it’s a touchy subject. I loved her like a sister, and she’s gone. Anyways didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to interrupt someone while they’re talking?” “Yeah but I don’t give a shit.” “As I was saying...ya asshole, this is where we first really got to meet...”

“Hey, can you hear me?” “Umm yeah?” “Good cause you better listen up good.” Oh someone is talking to me through a speaker now. Hope he’s not a jackass too. “You want a chance of surviving this? Go to that locker over there, I left you a gift.” Okay nope he’s a jackass. “What the hell, i-is this a squirt gun? What am I supposed to short out his suit with this?” “Yes actually that was the plan. You make it through this fight and we can talk more. Good luck.” “Whatever, let’s do a sweep X.” “Yes sir.” Damn they stocked this place good. We got all kinds of goodies! Oh and a fusion core? For little ol’ me? “Huh power’s down to the arena by thirty percent. You do that?” Shit, I made the asshole happy. Oh well. “X you ready for this?” “I hope you don’t mind sir, but I grabbed the mini nuke.” “Oh I don’t mind at all.”

“-and the operators, are you ready to see me notch another kill?” Oh well they certainly sound excited. “And you, are you ready to die?” And with that the door opens and we’re ready. Wait. X got left behind the door. Oh well guess it’s just me. Use the squirt gun to take out the suit, then get the laser gun and go for the head. Aaaannd there he goes. Good and dead. That asshole is giving some speech on how I’m in charge now. I give X a look. “I guess our plans for this place have changed.” “I guess so.”

“Aww, you didn’t go on a murdering rampage just for me?” “What can I say, you’re a nice lookin’ man. But anyways, happy now?” Gage picks me up and puts me on his lap. “Yes I’m very happy. You know I love you.” “And I love you, but we have some land to take.” “Not now, I just want to be with you.” And with that we finish watching the sun set.


End file.
